utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnibel Monni
Supplemental Information : Hair color: Dark Violet : Eye color: Dark violet with a glowing, neon cyan highlight : Clothing: See art : Nationality/Race: American Robot/ Android : Sexuality: Homosexual : Other: Has glowing, neon cyan and lime green designs along her left cheek, left arm, and stomach that resemble the symbols on USB drives. Has two neon splotches on her thighs in the shape of cartoon bunny faces. The left thigh's bunny is glowing neon green, and the right's is glowing neon cyan. On her left hip is a glowing violet infinity sign. Bonnibel has obvious metal paneling and screws that make up her body structure and a glowing red antannae in her head. : Character's Backstory (Optional to consider) Bonnibel is a robot made for the sole purpose of having emotions, thoughts, dreams, etc. and being able to learn and improve new abilities like a human, without ever questioning whether she IS a robot or not. She was programmed with the belief of a relatively normal childhood, with two scientists being her mother and father in a nuclear family, and integrated into a normal, everyday environment with individuals who could never mention to her that she was a robot. After following pop-culture for so long, such as a normal teen would, Bonnibel gained an interest in singing, and unknowingly programmed herself to start singing and to be able to improve at it. This resulted in Act 1 of Bunni. However obvious it may seem, Bonnibel will never be able to understand that she is a robot. Her AI lacks the ability to put the pieces together, even if the proof was right in front of her, and will instead come up with different, more self-centered, conclusions as to why she is different from everyone else. Usage Clause # The author does not hold any responsibility to incidents brought by the works using this voicebank and/or the character. # Works using this voicebank and/or character which include vicious messages toward listeners and/or certain persons/parties are forbidden. # Juridical person may utilize this voicebank and/or character for commercial purpose under the condition that the author is notified and approves # Redistribution of this voicebank is forbidden # Modifying the given phenomes, adding new phenomes, or deleting phenomes is forbidden. # All uses of this voicebank must be labelled as such and give credit to the UTAU or creator of. Any of these clauses can be overruled with special written and publicly announced permission from SmolTortl Contact Information Email: smoltortl@gmail.com Twitter: https://twitter.com/SmolTortl Voicebank Downloads Bonnibel "Bunni" Monni CV Act1: Dropbox DL MediaFire DL 2017/05/04 Bonnibel "Bonni" Monni VCV Act2: Dropbox DL MediaFire DL 2017/24/07 Changes of Design This is a list of design changes made through out the development of Bonnibel Monni * 2017/24/07 Bonnibel's nickname "Bunni" was changed to "Bonni" to avoid confusion with other UTAUloids. There's actually quite a bit of utaus with a name like Bunny or Bunni This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Voicebanks in Progress All Voicebanks listed, other than CONCEPT, as of right now will be released on Bonnibel's first anniversary on April 12th, 2018. The only other exception this might have is for MULTIPITCH/ACT3 OTO IN PROGRESS Bonnibel Monni MULTIPITCH/ACT3 Bonnibel Monni EDGY TO BE RECORDED: Bonnibel Monni SOFT Bonnibel Monni WHISPER Bonnibel Monni POWER CONCEPT: Bonnibel Monni SWEET Bonnibel Monni DARK Bonnibel Monni ENGLISHCategory:CV Category:Female Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Alias